Gift For You
by CallyxCorolla
Summary: Dengan Tower Bridge menatap di kejauhan. Dengan riak air Sungai Thames yang mengalir tanpa suara. / my first Dramione / little gift for Tom Felton's day.


HAPPY SWEET 27th BIRTHDAY TOM FELTON!

.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JK Rowling's

.

CallyxCorolla present

Gift For You

.

.

.

xxx

.

"Sudah kubilang tak bisa! Aku ada janji dengan kekasihku!"

"Merlin, Hermione! Di saat penting seperti ini, kenapa kau malah mementingkan kekasih bodohmu itu?"

"Kekasih bodoh?"

Hermione Granger.

Meraung kesal, kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang.

Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Berdiri, tentunya tampak jauh lebih 'berdiri' dibanding Hermione yang mungil, memasang wajah galak.

"Tidak bodoh juga, kalau dia berhasil menjalankan bisnis keluarga Malfoy tanpa membuat kekacauan."

"Dan kenapa kita malah membahas masalah ini sekarang? Kingsley!"

Kingsley menatapnya galak.

Hermione mengkeret, tapi tetap merengut.

"Kan aku sudah izin padamu kemarin," Hermione seperti merajuk.

"Pasang puppy eyesmu pada Menteri Sihir Bulgaria. Dia yang meminta rapat hubungan internasional dimajukan jadwalnya."

Hermione merengut.

Dia ingin bermimpi mencekik menteri sihir gila itu nanti malam.

.

xxx  
>.<p>

Hermione mengendap-endap.

Dirinya baru saja selesai menyampaikan presentasinya. Tapi dia bisa gila kalau harus menunggu sampai rapat selesai.

Jadi, dengan wajah ceria dia meminta izin untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Kingsley menatapnya curiga, namun pasrah.

Hermione mengedip padanya.

Yah, Kingsley jelas tak mau kan, kalau menteri sihir-menteri sihir dari berbagai negara menganggapnya sadis karena melarang bawahannya melakukan hal urgent di kamar mandi.

Tapi Hermione harus bersabar untuk merayakan kemenangannya nanti dulu.

Karena, ia sudah terlambat- ia melirik jam tangannya- lebih dari satu jam untuk bertemu kekasihnya.

Hermione tadi meninggalkan tasnya di kantor, supaya peserta rapat tidak curiga, mengapa ia ke kamar mandi membawa tas.

Sekarang ia tinggal mengambil tasnya di kantor.

Kingsley pasti memarahinya nanti.

Tapi dia tak akan memecatnya. Hermione terlalu jenius untuk dilepaskan.

Well, enaknya jadi orang pandai. Tahu begitu ia pandai dari dulu.

Eh, sudah ding.

Setelah Hermione mendapatkan tasnya kembali, dia segera berdisapparate.

Mata hazelnya menatap sekeliling tempatnya baru saja tiba.

Taman tempat mereka pertama bertemu, setelah perang besar.

Ya, tempat muggle. Aneh kan?

Hermione menatap bangku tempat mereka biasa duduk. Ada orang yang duduk di sana, Hermione mendesah lega.

Bahkan dari belakang pun ia dapat mengenalinya.

Rambut pirang itu, kemeja kotak-kotak itu-dirinya yang memilihkan. Dia memunggunginya, tapi Hermione tahu jika dia berbalik, sepasang mata argent akan menatapnya dengan berbinar.

Draco Malfoy.

Tapi tiba-tiba Draco berdiri. Dan mulai melangkah.

Gawat.

Hermione berlari ke arahnya secepat mungkin.

"Draco!"

Draco berbalik, dan Hermione menubruknya.

Draco terjengkang, mereka bergulingan di tanah.

Tapi Hermione tak peduli, dia malah memeluk Draco erat-erat.

"Mom? Kenapa Miss dan Mister itu tiduran di tanah?"

Hermione mendengarnya. Tapi siapa peduli?

"Herm-"

"Maaf, aku terlambat. Tadi ada rapat mendadak."

"Hermio-"

"Tidak! Jangan bicara. Dengarkan saja. Jangan pergi. Tolong jangan pergi. Aku minta maaf. Mungkin kau sudah bosan dengan hubungan kita. Kita selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Susah meluangkan waktu untuk yang lain. Tapi kita bisa memperbaikinya pelan-pelan. Ya, kan? Ya, kan? Jadi jangan pergi, ya?"

"Hermione, kenapa kau jadi meracau –"

"Aku meninggalkan rapat. Aku meninggalkan para menteri sihir menyebalkan itu." Hermione diam sebentar, seakan berpikir, "Mereka memang orang penting, tapi mereka tak setampan dirimu."

Draco terkekeh.

"Hermione?"

"Mm?"

"Kau lucu. Siapa juga yang mau pergi?"

Hermione melepas pelukannya pada Draco, menatap mata abu-abunya.

"Aku… Aku… Selamat ulang tahun." Ia mengecup pipi Draco kilat.

"Hell, aku bahkan lupa ini hari ulang tahunku."

"Klasik sekali," gerutu Hermione.

"Tapi bisakah kita berdiri sekarang, Miss granger?"

Jadi mereka berdiri.

"Okay. Terima kasih Hermione. Tapi…" Draco menyeringai jahil, "Hanya itukah hadiah untukku? Kecupan di pipi?"

Hermione menginjak pantofel Draco.

"Awww!"

"Itu hadiah yang kedua. Ayo kita pergi ke hadiahmu yang ketiga."

.

xxx

.

Tower Bridge melambai pada mereka dengan lampu-lampunya.

Ini tempat favorit mereka. Café di tepi sungai Thames.

Makan malam di luar, memandang Tower Bridge di kejauhan.

"Jadi ini hadiahku yang ketiga?"

"Mmm-hmm"

"Terima kasih ya,"

Hermione hanya nyengir. Sekarang Draco biasa mengucapkan terima kasih. Tidak seperti Draco kecil yang arogan. Bahkan sekarang Draco suka makan di tempat muggle.

"Draco?"

"ya?"

"Sekarang kau sudah 24 tahun. Kau sudah besar ya?"

"Ya, Mom."

Hermione menoyor kepala Draco.

"Dengar dulu!"

Draco nyengir.

"Sekarang usiamu sudah 24 tahun. Dan sejauh yang kuhitung, kau sudah mengalami 6 hal yang paling besar," Hermione menghitung dengan jarinya, "Kau lahir, kau balita, masuk Hogwarts, lulus dari Hogwarts, pertemuan kita di taman waktu itu-" Draco memutar bola mata, "-dan kita berpacaran. 24 dibagi 6, hasilnya 4. Jadi kau akan kuberi empat hadiah. Yang tiga sudah kuberikan-"

"Termasuk yang kau menginjak kakiku?"

"Yup. Jadi sekarang hadiah yang keempat. Kau mau apa?"

Draco terlihat berpikir.

"Aku mau… Apa ya?"

"Apa?"

"Aku mau kau menikah denganku." Draco nyengir.

Hermione menatap Draco heran.

"Seriously, Draco? Kau meminta hal yang bahkan kalau kau tak memintanya pun akan kulakukan? Bahkan kalau kau tak memintanya, aku yang akan memintanya."

Draco terkekeh, menjawil hidung Hermione.

"Dengar ya, Sweety Hermione," Hermione memutar bola mata, "kau adalah hadiahku yang paling berharga. Kau yang akan menjadi hadiahku yang kelima, keenam, ketujuh, dan seterusnya. Kau yang akan menjadi hadiahku pada ulang tahunku yang ke-25, 26, 27, dan seterusnya. Buat apa aku meminta hadiah yang lain, kalau hadiah yang paling kuinginkan sudah kumiliki?"

Dengan Tower Bridge menatap di kejauhan, riak air Sungai Thames yang mengalir tanpa suara, Draco mencium Hermione.

xxx

-END-

.

.

Author's spot:

Omegaaaatt! Fic apa ini? *ditendang*

Pertama, Callyx bikin umur Draco di situ emang 24 (kan yang 27 Tom :v) biar Draco nggak cepet tua.

Then, maaf kalau abal, gaje, ooc, de es be. T_T Fic ini Callyx tulis tadi pagi-pagi buta.

Tadi tengah malem, nggak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba bangun. Buka fb, ngobrol bentar sama Nisa Malfoy, tapi trus hape mati :3 *injek hape*

Keinget ini ultahnya Tom, tetiba pengen kasih birthday gift apalah gitu, daaaannn.. jadilah fic abal ini (kenapa Callyx ngga bikin jauh-jauh hari, ya? :3)

Okay, Callyx seneng banget akhirnya bisa bikin Dramione. Ini OTP Callyx! *tiup trompet*

Err.. kenapa author note nya jadi panjang ya? -_-a

HAPPY B'DAY TOM!

Lafyu,

You-don't-know-who-i-am

.

.

xxx

"Hermione?"

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya tadi siang saat kita bertemu, aku tidak ingin pergi ke mana-mana. Selama apapun kau terlambat, selama kita sudah berjanji bertemu, aku pasti menunggu. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Memangnya tadi kau mau ke mana?"

"Beli kopi. Tadi aku ngantuk sekali."

"Draco!"

xxx

-TOTALLY END-


End file.
